Truths, Dares, & Duct Tape
by LadyStar10
Summary: Renegade Verse. When Scarlett blows a gasket most of the Joes plan revenge against her, involving a hilarious game of Truth Or Dare, duct tape, & unsuspecting Snake Eyes. This story contains fluff & a minor duct tape prank.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own G.I. Joe; they belong to Larry Hama, Hasbro, and other productions, not me. This is a G.I. Joe: Renegades story. Warning: This story contains fluff, known green shirts acting stupid (mostly Tunnel Rat), and a minor mention of a duct tape prank. I did warn you!**

* * *

><p>It's not everyday that the Renegades stayed up at night, but on this occasion, everybody was awake. Duke and most of the renegades crouched on the floor continuously played many different card games. But, as always Scarlett and Snake Eyes didn't join their friends in any games at all. Snake Eyes disappeared somewhere outside of the Coyote and Scarlett was busy studying in her seat studying many recent reports of data about COBRA, their enemy. The Redhead mainly tried to concentrate in her progress with out the constant complaints coming from the men as Tunnel Rat won another game against his friends.<p>

"Tunnel Rat, that's the fifth time you won, you must be cheating." Ripcord said. The rest of the men also complain with Ripcord. The bickering became so loud, Scarlett tried her best not to get distracted or better yet, loose her temper. She continued to ignore the constant racket.

"Why the heck do you guys think I'm cheating; I'm playing fair and square." Tunnel Rat defended himself. After he said this, his red beanie fell off his head; a bunch of cards came out onto the floor in front of his friends. Roadblock picked up a pile of them with his hands.

"Oh really, then explain to me why there are three diamonds, five clubs, four aces, and one court jester." he said. The team's field medic defended himself once more.

"Court jester, I don't have a court jester." Tunnel Rat said.

"Your about to become one!" Every one of the men tackled Tunnel Rat to the ground.

"You owe me twenty bucks." one of them said. The fight started to make Scarlett loose concentration. The pen she was writing notes with broke in her tightly clenched fist; the ink from it spilled on the important papers in her lap. Every note she wrote and info Breaker sent them became stained and not even readable. She lost her control on her anger; Scarlett got out of her seat and yelled at the men still fighting Tunnel Rat.

"Will you grunts shut up; you made me loose concentration and now the information Breaker sent us about COBRA are ruined." Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the angry lieutenant facing them with crossed arms. Scarlett returned back to her seat frustrated, she wadded up all the inky paper and threw them in the small trash bin behind her. She turned on the radio and hummed to the music to calm herself down. The green shirts behind her became aggravated.

"Man, I wish one day we could shut her up with duct tape." Ripcord said. Getting an idea from this, Tunnel Rat got up from the floor and took out a thick roll of duct tape from a small cabinet.

"Good idea, you three try to knock her out, and I'll do the rest." He was about to approached Scarlett from behind until Duke stopped him before the redhead had a chance to notice anything. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, besides would you rather get cut in half by her ninja friend with his katana." The blonde soldier had a point. Tunnel Rat sat back down on the floor in grief.

"Too bad we can't make red kiss Snake Eyes for once, maybe that will make her mellow enough to be nicer." Roadblock made a comment. For some reason, it was mostly the truth.

"I see where you're going there Roadblock, there's something going on between the two, too bad we can't dare her to kiss him." Duke responded. Tunnel Rat suddenly came up with a different idea.

"Wait, what if we can?" the medic corrected Duke. The sergeant and everyone else didn't get what he was talking about. "What are you saying Private, try to trick her or something to do it" Duke asked,

"Something like that; it involves a little game we all were forced to play at our sisters' sleepovers and with our girlfriends when we were kids, but it's not spin the bottle." Tunnel Rat answered, the men in the Coyote huddled together to hear their friends mischievous scheme without Scarlett or even Snake Eyes knowing about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what's going to happen next? Read and Reply. Next Chapter coming up soon. mwahahaha!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own G.I. Joe; they belong to Larry Hama, Hasbro, and other productions, not me. This is a G.I. Joe: Renegades story. Warning: This story contains fluff; known green shirts acting stupid (mostly Tunnel Rat), and some truth & dares that make you laugh too loud at 12 in the morning. I did warn you. Reminder: If I have any punctuation or spelling errors, tell me where they are so I can fix it.**

* * *

><p>It was 9:30 by the time Scarlett turned off the radio. She was about to close her eyes and fall asleep for the rest of the night until she felt a soft tape on her left shoulder. She turned her head to find Duke standing besides her.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, the men and I wonder if you like to play a game with us; it's all we can do to make up for the incident earlier." He said. Scarlett got out of her seat and look at the green shirts grouped together on the floor in the back of the Coyote; everyone was looking at her hoping for an answer. The redhead immediately took the offer. "Oh alright, but if it's a card game you better give Tunnel Rat a pat down for extra cards." she said giving a serious glare at the cheating medic. She joined her friends and began to sit down with them.

"What are we playing: Poker, Go Fish, Texas Hold'em?" Scarlett asked the fellow green shirts. "No need to worry Red, it's not any card game were going to play." Ripcord answered. Scarlett had no idea the game she was actually going to play wasn't what she would expect the men to play.

"Well what is it then?" She asked her friends for an exact answer. "Does the name Truth or Dare mean anything to you?" Roadblock answered. Scarlett was surprised the men wanted to play that childhood game.

"Wait, are you guys that serious, that's a game any boy would regret playing with anyone." She said in response. "Sorry, but it's the only game we could think of that's impossible to cheat at." Ripcord said giving Tunnel Rat an evil glare. Tunnel Rat grudgingly defended himself. "You guys still won't let that go." Everyone soon ignored his complaints and started the game.

"Alright men, who wants to go first?" Duke asked. Ripcord slightly raised his hand.

"I would like to start it, if it's okay with you guys." He said. His friends gave him the okay to do it. Ripcord started to pick his victim. "Tunnel Rat, Truth or Dare?" He asked the now dumbfounded field medic.

"Why me, I didn't do anything." Tunnel Rat said to defend himself again. "Because you cheated the last games we played; now pick which one you want to do T-Rat." Ripcord demanded.

"Alright then, dare but don't make it stupid." Tunnel Rat responded in an aggravated mood.

"I dare you to take a bath outside in the lake." Ripcord gave out the dare. Scarlett started to laugh a little.

"I don't think he'll do it Private, he's too chicken." Everyone else also laughed. Tunnel Rat didn't like the dare.

"So what, I don't have to do it." That was the medic's response. "You didn't let me tell you the cache to this dare." Ripcord said. Tunnel Rat didn't like the sound of Ripcord's voice when he said it.

"The cache is, if you don't you have to take a bath every day of the rest of the month." Now this had gone too far. Tunnel Rat's face was priceless at the moment. His mouth was hanging wide open. Everybody else was laughing too hard to even talk.

"I'll do it, but this is the last time any of you dare me to take a bath." He began to take off his clothes, leaving on his boxers, and left the truck for the lake outside. But not before Ripcord handed him a bar of soap.

"Make sure to rinse and repeat." The mutant soldier told his friend. Tunnel Rat slowly went into the lake. Everyone watched out the back of the Coyote. From their point of view it looks like Tunnel Rat was crying.

"Hah, that skinny chicken is fussing over a bath." Roadblock said. Scarlett was now laughing the loudest; it seems the first part of the plan was starting out well. Five minutes later, Tunnel Rat walked back in the Coyote with the rest of his clothes back on. He was squeaky clean, and his man-fung was gone. "That was the worst thing that ever happened in my life." the medic complained some more.

"At least it's better than twenty bucks." one of the soldiers said. Everyone returned to their game, it was now Scarlett's turn to give out the challenge.

"Duke, Truth or Dare?" She asked the blonde soldier. Duke quickly responded. "Truth." was his answer.

At first it was hard for Scarlett to think up a question but quickly thought up one.

"Do you have a celebrity crush?" That was her question. To Scarlett it sounded lame to ask anyone, including a male that question, but it was all she could think of.

"Does Snooki Polizzi count?" Duke said. The men began to laugh, except Scarlett.

"Wait, you mean that midget from Jersey Shore, she a freak." Turns out, Scarlett wasn't a big fan.

"Hey, she's fun size and tan." Duke defended. Tunnel Rat tried his best to hold in his laugh but couldn't. His laughter echoed through the truck that Scarlett swears that Snake Eyes could hear it outside.

"You seriously need to get a new celebrity crush, and soon." Roadblock suggested. Duke's face was blushing with both anger and embarrassment. It was now Roadblocks turn to give someone else the challenge.

"Ripcord, Truth or Dare?" The Joes cook and mechanic asked the young Patient X.

"Dare, but don't make it a painful one." Ripcord answered.

"I dare you to try to aggravate Snake Eyes by imitating him, If you don't you have to be quiet for the rest of the month." Turns out this dare was part of Tunnel Rat's plan from earlier. Scarlett sort of didn't like the dare given to Ripcord.

"Wait, we don't know where Snake Eyes is, how am I going to do this without him." Ripcord asked.

"Then try to imitate the ninja outside until he see's you." Tunnel Rat gave a suggestion.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, I wouldn't agitate Snake Eyes, and he doesn't like to make fun of, or interrupted." No one didn't listen to the advice that Scarlett's gave to the young Private. Ripcord quickly found a ski mask and put it on his head. He went outside the truck and picked up a large stick in his hand.

"Hey look at me I'm a ninja mime, what a contradiction." Ripcord shouted out loud like that one Starburst commercial while waving the large stick like a sword. Everyone watching outside the back doors of the truck heard a soft noise coming from a tree besides the Coyote. The rest of green shirts besides Ripcord knew it was probably Snake Eyes climbing in trees.

"Keep it up Rip, I think its working." Duke shouted at the dark skinned Private.

"Do I look like a ninja or one of those guys from Daft Punk?" Ripcord started to beat box and act like a disc jockey in attempts to annoy Snake Eye. The ninja quickly came out of the tree and was standing on top of the roof of the Coyote. Scarlett knew her friend must be getting really mad by now. Ripcord then started dancing like an idiot.

"Everybody was kung-fu fighting, everybody was fast as lightning." the young soldier began to sing using the stick still in his hand like a microphone and a ninja sword at the same time. Everyone started to laugh except Snake Eyes. The ninja quickly jumped off the roof and began to go after Ripcord with one of his swords. The young mutant, knowing what was happening began to run for his life.

"Ahhh, would somebody stop this crazy mother-" no one heard the rest as Ripcord ran into the woods to avoid the angry ninja. Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at what was happening. "Poor Snake Eyes, he was verbally abuse by a smart mouth gelatin monster." Tunnel Rat joked. More screams were heard coming out of the woods. It sounded like a horror movie scream than a normal scream. Snake Eyes came back to the truck with Ripcord. There was a cloth over Ripcord's mouth. Everyone began to laugh at Ripcord, except Snake Eyes who went into the Coyote quietly. Ripcord immediately untied the cloth as everybody else went back into the truck.

"Never let me imitate any ninja again." Ripcord said to Roadblock. As everybody sat back down in their spots with Snake Eyes noe meditating in one of the seats upfront, it was now Duke's turn to give out the repeated challenge.

"Roadblock, Truth or Dare?" Duke asked the larger man.

"Truth, I don't want to take chances on a dare." Roadblock answered.

"Have you ever played a prank on your Grandma?" Duke asked. The large man didn't hesitate to answer.

"Heavy Duty and I once replace one of Grandma's pie fillings." Roadblock told his friends. Tunnel Rat out of curiosity, asked what the pie filling was.

"What did you two replace it with?" Roadblock whispered his answer. To Tunnel rat's surprise, he wish he didn't know.

"Sister Mary Francis, why would you do that?" From the sounds of Tunnel Rat's response, no one else didn't want to know the answer; it was soon the field medic's turn to give the common challenge to the last victim, Scarlett.

"Scarlett, Truth or Dare." Behind his back, Tunnel Rat crossed his fingers hoping she would choose dare.

"Dare, Tunnel Rat." At that moment, Tunnel Rat was grinning evilly. The other men were also smiling. Tunnel Rat quickly gave the dare his friends been waiting for.

"I dare you to kiss Snake Eyes." Scarlett green eyes went wide open; she couldn't believe what she heard. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, I laughed while writing this chapter. I wonder if Scarlett will kiss Snake Eyes, or if Snake Eyes would let her. Read and Reply please. Next chapter coming us soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own G.I. Joe; they belong to Larry Hama, Hasbro, and other productions, not me. This is a G.I. Joe: Renegades story (sorry this chapter is a little crappy, I didn't have enough time to re-edit paragraphs.) Warning: This story contains fluff, a lot of fluff; known green shirts acting stupid (you know who), an unexpected duct tape prank, and some kissing involved. I did warn you! Reminder: If I have any punctuation or spelling errors (well you know what I mean).**

* * *

><p>Scarlett froze in place; she didn't know to even take the dare. "Are you crazy Tunnel Rat, I can't kiss Snake Eyes, what if I loose his trust." she said at the medic. The boys were giggling silently at Scarlett's response.<p>

"What, afraid the ninja would stab you in the back with one of his swords, C'mon Scarlett, we know there's something going on between the two of you." Tunnel Rat teased her. Scarlett turned her head to see if Snake Eyes was paying attention to what was going on. Turns out, the ninja wasn't even moving; he was still concentrating on his meditation.

"Okay, what the cache if I don't?" Scarlett asked, afraid of asking that question. Tunnel Rat had a big smile form on his face.

"The cache is, if you don't, you can't boss us around for the rest of the month." Scarlett couldn't let that happened. Without her leadership the team would get defeated too easy. She had no choice but to do it.

"I'll do it, but you'll regret this if we all lose Snake Eyes trust." She said. She got up off the floor and slowly approached Snake Eyes, very slow.

"Poor Red, you think she'll really do it?" Roadblock asked his friend. "Oh don't worry, if she doesn't I've got a backup plan." Tunnel Rat playfully rubbed his hands like an evil person would do. Scarlett stopped in her tracks and stood very still.

"What's the matter, too scared?" Duke asked. Every one of them laughed some more.

"No, I was just putting lipstick on." She quickly made an excuse. She grabbed a tube of lipstick from her pocket. She thought to herself_ 'What the heck have I got myself into.'_ She quickly put lipstick on her lips and again walked towards Snake Eyes. Ripcord quickly took out a digital camera from his pocket.

"Um Rip, why do you have a camera?" Roadblock asked. "To take pictures of the two making out, this would be great on facebook." Roadblock just had to ask the young private that question.

"For your information Ripcord, you don't have a facebook account; we immediately got booted off the site once we became wanted criminals." Tunnel Rat corrected. "But still, it's interesting to take pictures." Ripcord gave a wild grin. His friends couldn't believe that Ripcord would be that sneaky to take pictures of what was about to happen. Scarlett was now close to Snake Eyes walking towards him closer and closer.

"Snake Eyes, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked hoping the ninja would fall for her trick. Snake Eyes stopped meditating and turned towards his friend.

"Snake Eyes, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but please forgive me." She reached for his masked and pulls it over his chin and his mouth. Scarlett moved closer the ninja, but she soon stopped what she was about to do. She turned to her other friends with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry I can't do it." The men became disappointed. "Oh man, there goes our plan." Scarlett started to walk back to her friends and Snake Eyes started to put back on his mask, but Tunnel Rat had a backup plan.

"I'm not giving up that easy." The field medic took out a thick roll of duct tape from behind his back. "You and Duke hold the ninja down, me and Ripcord will try to get Scarlett." Tunnel Rat gave orders to Roadblock, Duke, and Ripcord. Even though they didn't know what Tunnel Rat was planning, they began to do as they were told. Duke and Ripcord began to hold down Snake Eyes in his chair and took all of his ninja weapons away. Ripcord grabbed Scarlett by her arms and started to walk her back towards Snake Eyes.

"What the heck are you grunts doing; this is treason." she complained. She found herself sitting on Snake Eye's lap; the men were surrounding the two.

"Sorry I'm going to do this, but this is for your own good." Tunnel Rat unrolled the duct tape and began to tape both Snake Eyes and Scarlett to each other. The two captives tried to struggle out of their bonds but were useless.

"I don't know what you boys are up to but I going to beat the tar out of all of you if you won't let me and Snake Eyes go." She threatens. The men laughed at Scarlett's plea.

"Oh shut up and kiss the ninja." Tunnel Rat pulled Snake Eyes mask over his mouth and force both the ninja and Scarlett to kiss by bonding both of their heads and mouths together with duct tape. Scarlett soon calm down once she felt Snake Eye's lips against hers. It's seems Tunnel Rat's evil scheme had somehow worked after all. Snake Eyes was kissing and moving his lips against hers in response, she did the same thing also. Tunnel Rat made a fist pump in the air in response. The other boys were whistling and cheering at the couple. Ripcord on the other hand began to take a picture, the camera flashed in front of both the redhead and the ninja, ruining the moment.

"You had to ruin everything." Roadblock said at his friend. Both Scarlett and Snake Eyes turned their bodies towards the men; they both had an angry look.

"Everybody run." Duke yelled. The men ran out the door in attempts of fleeing. Snake Eyes tried to retrieve his katana but tripped forcing both he and Scarlett to fall on the floor. The ninja was now on his back with Scarlett lying on top of his chest. The duct tape that bounded both of their mouths ripped from the fall, revealing that Snake Eyes entire mouth was covered with Scarlett's lipstick; the redhead began to laugh.

"Wow, didn't know you're that great of a kisser." She teased. The ninja smiled back in response. He managed to break free from the silvery bonds that kept him and Scarlett together, and helped Scarlett break out of the rest.

_*Mind telling me why Ripcord was doing of horrible acting job and you tried to kiss me?*_ He signed with his hands.

"Long story, we were playing a game of Truth or Dare, but things got too weird from their." She answered. Snake Eyes laughed in response; Scarlett also began to laugh. The two were laughing so hard that their stomachs started hurt.

_*Too bad I didn't get a chance to play with you and the men, can't believe I missed out*_ Snake Eyes signed.

"Don't worry, there still one more game to play." Scarlett said smiling.

_*And that would be?*_ Snake Eyes question was soon answered with a passionate kiss from the redhead. The two continued their love game without anyone of the grunts knowing. The next day, the men finally came out from their hiding place from last nights incident. Turns out the hiding place was a big oak tree they climbed in. As they descended down, every one of them started to pop every joint in their body and stretch for their sleeping place they had for the rest of the night wasn't comfortable.

"Next time you want to take a picture, make sure you turn off the flash." Tunnel Rat argued with Ripcord.

"Well sorry, I didn't know the camera had flash on." Ripcord defended himself. The argument was soon interrupted by the sounds of someone laughing.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Duke asked. More laughter came from the distance.

"I hear it too Duke, probably some kids wondering around in the woods." Roadblock suggested. The laughter continued some more, as the men got closer to where they last parked the Coyote they saw Scarlett in a yellow strapless sundress with daisies in her long loose hair which wasn't in a ponytail as always. She was carrying a bouquet of the flowers in one of her hands as she was playfully being chased barefooted by a certain ninja. Snake Eye's snuck up behind Scarlett, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek with his mask still on. The men's mouths dropped open after they saw this. Ripcord quickly took out of his pocket the camera he had from last night and turned it on; he quickly took a picture of both Scarlett and Snake Eyes again, but the camera didn't flash this time for anyone to notice.

"Looks like your plan has worked T-Rat, let's hope Scarlett won't still be angry at us about last night." Duke patted Tunnel Rat on the back to congratulate him. The green shirts further approached the vehicle until Scarlett and Snake Eyes noticed them coming.

"Where were you grunt's last night?" Scarlett asked. The lieutenant's mood started to change as she crossed her arms. "We were with the owls." Roadblock sarcastically answered. Snake Eyes also crossed his arms in concern; the grunts knew they should start apologizing.

"Were sorry about last night, me and the boys mostly planned this to happen." Duke started to ask for forgiveness. Tunnel Rat also started to express regret.

"It was based mostly on my idea, I'm sorry if I ever embarrassed the two of you, I might as well embarrass myself." The medic said forgetting that he already did embarrass himself from last night.

"Will you two forgive us?" Ripcord asked. Instead of getting angry, Scarlett started to hug every one of the grunts in response.

"Whatever you guys did last night, thanks." She said. Instead of giving Tunnel Rat a hug, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Tunnel Rat, thank you for planning that fixed game of Truth or Dare." She thanked the medic. Tunnel Rat was now blushing in humiliation; the men were laughing at their friend.

"Will you guys stop; it's just a peck on the cheek." Tunnel Rat bickered. Scarlett smiled at the boys acting like themselves before being kissed once more by the ninja.

"Snake Eyes and Scarlett sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" Ripcord began to chant, he didn't get a chance to finish as Snake Eyes took out his katana again and began to chase the mutant. Scarlett and the other men were amused as they watch the chase go back into the woods.

"At least this time the idiot isn't dress as a ninja." Roadblock made a comment. A round of screams could be heard in the distance and as always Ripcord returned to base with a cloth around his mouth, and Snake Eyes not far behind.

"Once again, I got beat up by an angry love struck ninja." Ripcord said after untying the gag around his mouth. Duke opened one of the doors to the Coyote and went inside.

"We better get going before Flint figures out where we are." he suggested. Everybody else went inside the truck; Scarlett and Snake Eyes began to sit next to each other holding hands. The men sitting in front of them noticed.

"Wait until the second step comes into play." Tunnel Rat joked. The men didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

"What are you talking about T-Rat, what's the second step." Roadblock asked as he started to drive the Coyote back on the road.

"Have you guys ever heard of this famous nursery rhyme, First come's love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." The medic began to answer. Tunnel Rat was hit in the back of his head by a bar of soap. He turned around to find that Ripcord threw it.

"No more ideas Tunnel Rat just leave the two love birds as they are." the young mutant soldier said. Duke turned on the radio and one song sung by a singer that the Joes hate the most could be heard.

"One less lonely girl, one less lonely girl…" All heck soon broke loose as Scarlett began to yell.

"Will somebody turn the station before I get a mind grain from Justin Bieber?" It seems that she was still her grouchy self much to the men's disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, didn't expect that the Joes hate Justin Bieber, Sorry if this story is a little messed up, I tried my best though, Read and Reply, and If you want a sequel or another ScarlettSnake Eyes story please tell me.**


End file.
